Blog użytkownika:OMnom73/Dark Secret: Rozdział 2. Spotkanie
Plik:Daser2.png Z czarno-niebieskiej karocy, do której przywiązana była para czarnych koni wysiadł wysoki mężczyzna ubrany w eleganckie stroje. Miał on czerwone oczy i długie, czarne włosy. Otworzył szybko drzwi po przeciwnej stronie i ukłonił się. Ze środka transportu wysiadł wyglądający poważnie hrabia z zasłoniętym czarną przepaską prawym okiem. Był to nikt inny jak Ciel Phantomhive ze swym lokajem u boku, Sebastianem Michaelisem. Młody szlachcic nie krył zdziwienia, kiedy zobaczył ogromny, biały pałac z dużymi oknami ze złotymi ramami położony na małym wzgórzu. Obok budynku mieścił się ogromny ogórd z żywopłotem kwitnącym białymi kwiatami, ogromne oczko wodne z różowymi liliami wodnymi i fontanną przedstawiającą delfina wykonanego ze szczerego złota. - Witajcie. - powiedział pojawiający się niby znikąd chłopiec niewiele starszy od nieoficjalnej głowy rodziny Phantomhive. Miał on rude włosy zasłaniające mu prawe oko oraz niebieskie oczy. Ubrany był w czerwony płaszcz z ozdobnymi złotymi guzikami, pod który nakładał białą koszulę oraz czarne spodnie. Miał także długie do kolan czarne buty. - Jak zwykle pojawiasz się niby znikąd, Alanie. - stwierdził z poważną miną Ciel. - Uwielbiam zaskakiwać swoich gości. - powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem młody markiz. - Mój lokaj zaprowadzi was do pokoi, a po tym, jak już będziecie gotowi przyjdźcie do ogromnej sali na parterze na obiad, który ma was powitać w moim jakże skromnym pałacyku. - Bardzo skromny... - mruknął pod nosem nieco zazdrosny Ciel. Nikt go jednakże nie usłyszał. Tym czasem Alan postanowił zrobić sobie spacer po własnym ogrodzie. Idąc brukowaną ścieżką pod właśnie kwitnącą wiśnią zobaczył oddaloną o kilka kroków od niego młodsza od niego postać płci żeńskiej o długich, blond włosach z grzywką zasłaniającą jej oczy. Ubrana była w biało-czerwoną suknię z bufiastymi rękami. Podbiegł do niej i chwycił ją za rękę. - Nie powinnaś tu przebywać sama, Sophie. - pouczył dziewczynkę markiz. - Alan-nii, wybacz mi. - powiedziała lekko się jąkając. - Luna mówiła, że mamy gości, to prawda? - Tak, ale mi też to nie jest na rękę. - powiedział kierujący wzrok nieco w bok chłopak. - Wiesz, lepiej żebyś unikała spotkania z hrabią Phantomhive, a szczególnie z jego lokajem. Nie darzę ich odpowiednik zaufaniem. - Wstydzisz się mnie, prawda? - To nie tak siostrzyczko... - Właśnie, że się mnie wstydzisz, albo boisz się, że twoja reputacja ucierpi ze względu na mnie. - Nie o to chodzi... robię to raczej, żeby cię chronić. Wiesz, nie lubię się dzielić tobą z innymi. - Panienko Sophie! - krzyknęła biegnąca w kierunku rodzeństwa Luna. - Wybacz paniczu, musiałam coś sprawdzić. - Nie ma problemu, Luna. - odpowiedział uśmiechnięty Alan. - Zajmij się nią do czasu pobytu tutaj moich gości, to rozkaz. - Oui, mon seigneur. - odpowiedziała demonica, po czym zaniosła ośmiolatkę do pokoju. Sebastian szedł jednym z ciemniejszych korytarzy, kiedy na jego drodze stanął sadystycznie uśmiechnięty Albert. Michelis minął go jakby nigdy nic, do czasu, kiedy lokaj markiza coś do niego powiedział. - I tak ona cię dopadnie, o to się nie martw. - powiedział Kruczy Lokaj. - Nie wiem o czym mówisz, Albercie. - zdziwił się Sebastian. - Mówię o tej, której włosy lśnią barwą zszarzałej niebieskości, a jej twarz nigdy nie pokazuje niczego, prócz obojętności, złowieszczości, lub złości. - uśmiechną się złowieszczo Albert, po czym ruszył dalej. Sebastian stał przez chwilę na korytarzu jak kamień. Był zszokowany opisem osoby, którą miał na myśli lokaj markiza. Wszyscy spotkali się na obiedzie. Nie były obecne tylko przedstawicielki płci żeńskiej, a mianowicie Luna i Sophie, które z rozkazu markiza i jednocześnie starszego brata ośmiolatki miały unikać kontaktu z gośćmi. Ciel i młody markiz zostali po pewnego rodzaju uczcie w pomieszczeniu, by porozmawiać na temat interesów, a ich lokaje znów zajęli się obowiązkami. Kiedy Sebastian spacerował po jednym z pobocznych korytarzu zauważył tajemniczy symbol na ścianie, który przypominał mu jakże trudne dzieciństwo. Przedstawiał on białego nietoperza lecącego pod światło niebiesko-szarego księżyca. ---- Drugi rozdział, trochę an siłę pisany. Mam nadzieję, że się podoba. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach